


Dark!Jason

by magnuschace



Category: HoO - Fandom, PJO - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst?, Annabeth Chase - Freeform, Frank Zhang - Freeform, Hazel Levesque - Freeform, Jason Grace - Freeform, Rick Riordan - Freeform, dark!AU, dont hurt me, idek, im a smol girl, leo valdez - Freeform, maybe? - Freeform, percy jackson - Freeform, piper mclean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnuschace/pseuds/magnuschace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so we've all heard of dark!percy but what about dark!jason? yeah it's basically a kind of long drabble with a dark!jason appearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark!Jason

**Author's Note:**

> The new camper, Annie, is an OC, but since the only time she appears is in here I don't feel like I have a certain ownership.  
> I do have a background and a reason as to why Jason turned dark but it's not that clear in this, and I was too lazy to put it in the summary, but if you would really like to know let me know and I can explain :)

The closer he got, the more fear crept in.

He moved like a snake, an eery form of slithering through the trees at a both rapid and terribly slow speed, the way his legs crawled on after the other forming big steps in slow motions. The way his chest slumped and leaned on every tree almost as if he depended it, but when his two legs stepped once again he found the next trunk.

“What’s Wrong?” The words slipped through his mouth, and I backed away faster. Every time I galloped from him, he would race up to me, and we’d be in the same position we were seconds ago. It was useless.

I don’t answer.

“Don’t you want to go to Camp, Annie?” I don’t see the words come out of a mouth. They resonate along the trees and into my ears, they echo from the sky and the lightning. “Be with your own people?”

In my eyes he is a curdling silhouette, a shadow formed of silk. The only seconds he becomes a real person are when spews of lightning jet off from his body, forming a source of light amongst the purple, teared shirt he wears. The smidge of blonde hair across from his eye. I had enough time to process and catch these small details about the man stalking me, but then the jet of sparks would die out, and the darkness consumed him again.

My feet dash a couple feet away, my back completely exposed to anyone or anything. I scavenge for any form of escaping the woods. The camp was just outside of here, or at least that's what my estimations would say. When the guy first started to follow me it was near the edge of the forest. it would be an easy escape, wouldn’t it?

It would have if I knew where i was going.

Another spark of lightning skews from the top of his neck, and suddenly a small scar teetering off his bottom lip becomes noticeable. 

“You shouldn’t be here, Anne” The guy says, and once again I don’t respond. “It’s dangerous here for people like us”

When the next light forms I recognize the SPQR Letters as the ones which signify Camp Jupiter. Chiron had informed me that Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter used to despise each other, but now they had formed a compromise. Was that why he was mad at me? Because he’s roman and I’m greek?

“We’re a lot alike Anne” The words bristle my back. “I’ve been watching, observing is a better way to say it. You shouldn’t be here.”

Everything was black except for the small dashes of light materializing from him, and my mind calculates everything with rapid speed. Lightning, a son of zeus, Probably around 20, 22 years old.

“You want to be safe, don’t you? You want to reach a haven where you can walk around without defenses, with peace, tranquility if you will. You want to be safe so you can be happy”

He reads me like a book, and instantly a surge of energy burns into me until I’m ready to run. Yet instead I stop moving.

I can hear the guy repeat the words over and over under his breath, he chants them to himself rather than at me, and that’s when my body turns and I sprint into the oblivion of the woods in front of me.

The muscles under my skin clench as the zigzagged running style starts a fire in my chest, but I keep running. Every time my feet skid over the forest floor they only move faster. I move like a gazelle, as if I was prancing instead of rushing, or Frolicking instead of suffering.

I try to pretend that I don’t see the light behind me grow, that I don’t hear the yells of the man bounce off the trunks surrounding me. All I do is keep running.

The sky seems to swirl around itself, like a wet piece of paper folding onto itself. The sky bends, sucks into itself until a blinding jet of white light is released and strikes the tree in front of me. My feet dash away just in time to escape the falling trunk, but more lightning hits, and stronger, and this time the lightning races down at my right big toe, which makes my insides sear, but I try to endure through the pain and keep running.

“I’m trying to help you!” The man rages, and I can hear pure anger in his voice. “You don’t understand!”

He hits the tree in front of me before I can react, and the obstacle collapses in front of me. My leg thrusts itself over the trunk but my small height makes it hard to pull over. When I manage to twist over the wide trunk my body instantly reacts with a roll.

I’m pushing myself up when the next bolt hits just in front of my feet, and the shock causes me to fly backwards onto a fallen tree trunk, hitting my head. In an attempt to scramble back onto my feet I end up falling on my side due to imbalance, and the pain from My toe that the bolt went through strikes through my lower leg once again. I scream.

“Stop running away, there's no point in it. Don't waste your energy" The camp has surely heard the action by now. 

The man summons another bolt of lightning, but instead of hitting dramatically close to me it hits the land twenty yards in front of me. "Look at you! You wont even fight back! You don't and will never live up to your heritage, Annie!"

“Leave me alone” My throat croaks, and I manage to get back on two legs but when I try to run, my lungs gape and my chest cringes, which turns the run into a jagged jog.

“I’m the best thing that will ever happen to you!”

“Then why are you trying to kill me” My whimpers make me the equivalent of an abandoned puppy, it only takes the few bits of air away from my lungs and gives him the option to kill me faster.

Lightning strikes a tree again, but instead of falling it gives a slight shift. Another jet strikes, it gives up.

“You would have been used.” He says, but I’m too overcome by the panicked rush in my throat when my sense of direction is lost. The trees close in on me, they circle, they surround me and don’t let me leave.

I feel my legs fold when the next bolt hits my back. The last thing to greet me is wet dirt, hugging my face.


End file.
